Freedom
by hanon4life
Summary: Closest thing I got to music


_**FREEDOM**_

_**Story by: Samantha R. M.**_

_**Song by: Run Kid Run**_

_**Oh my chains, I can't disengage. I don't believe that I want to**_

A young girl, around 7 years old, sits on the side of the playground. Alone. No one goes over to talk to her. No one speaks a word to her. The people who do talk to her only make fun of her. She hears the whistle of the teacher calling her to go back inside. "Just what I need, to be made fun of even more." Knowing today was a day of sharing what the children like to do most. She loves video games. Ones nobody has heard of. Ones nobody care about. After the day ends, she returns home. She walks to her room, leaving a trail of tears of the ground and her face. "It only gets better." she says to herself, hoping, wishing, and praying.

_**One hand sings Your praise. The other brings me shame. I have selfishness to blame**_

A girl, age 12, prays to go home. Bored of school, she sits in her seat. The teacher gives a lesson in math while she daydreams about herself. She's in a black room, nothing is visible. She walks around aimlessly, wondering if she can find a way out. "Who are you?" a voice calls out, "I'm Olivia, who are _you_?" The voice calls says to the confused girl, "I'm your real self. The side waiting to take over and kill all those who've made fun of you. But don't worry, I'll wait until I think we've had enough." A voice says "Livi… Livi~." Olivia wakes up from her dream. The teacher looks at her, "Would you mind answering me the first time instead of waiting 5 minutes?" The class laughs. _Soon,_ the girl thinks of her "real self" speaking, _But don't worry, I'll wait until I think we've had enough._ **'When will that be, when?'** She shouts in her head. **'I want to be free from these ignorant fools now!'**

_**And I'm singing for freedom. I know I'm not the only one praying to the One. Who can bring me this freedom**_

It has been two years since we've seen Olivia, and she's in 8th grade now. Amongst her friends and the school, she one of the strongest, most feared, and most renowned student in school. Freak, creep, weird. Only a few of the names she's known by. She and her real self have merged into one ticking time bomb. Waiting for the right moment to snap and kill. But when that will be? Only time knows.

_**I'm ready for change, change, change, change**_

A look to the past reveals death threats, hatred, suicidal thoughts, being ignored, and ridicule. By kids, strangers, and even her own family. Because of this pain, she has lost all emotion and feeling in her body. She fakes a smile everyday. Fools only believe it. There is only one person who knows the real Olivia. Someone who has had a deep depression, one who has had thoughts about killing them-self as well.

A terrifying murderer, waiting to happen. That's what lays in poor Olivia's future.

_**Looking down I lay. I keep holding my chains. No longer bound but here I stay**_

During her 2nd year in middle school, she has been fed up with who she is. Her friends and her kid around about her being a scary murderer in processing. But it's all true.

_**I scream, Father please, I need rescuing. I need You and You alone**_

In her room, she calls out for help. Praying someone will save her from herself. Saving her from snapping and killing all those in her path. She wants freedom

_**And I'm singing for freedom. I know I'm not the only one praying to the One. Who can bring me this freedom**_

Olivia walks into school, a gun hidden in her binder.

_**I'm ready for, I'm ready for**_

She readies herself at any moment for the trigger to be pulled.

_**Still You patiently await. Yet I won't just let go**_

She's called on in her geography class. Her friends are there watching her.

_**I see You and You alone. Say come, follow me. Despair has come so You can't see, release**_

She answers the question, but gets it wrong. The class starts to laugh, as well as the teacher.

_**So I'm singing for freedom. So I'm singing for freedom**_

"_**ENOUGH!" **_She shouts, pulling the gun out from her binder. She shoots a round of bullets. Killing a few kids and the teacher. "OH MY GOD!" Kids are trying to leave the classroom, but end up dying. "LIVI STOP IT!" her friends try to get the gun out of her hands, but end up with bullets in their bodies. She walk through out the halls, shooting anyone in sight. When she hears the sound of the siren, she realizes what had happened. She looks at herself. Gun in hand, blood splattered over her body. She then remembers her family is also dead at home. She sobs slightly, "W-what have I done…?" She remembers emptying bullets into her friends. Eyes widened, she cries even harder now. "Why did I-I..?" She shakes the gun. One bullet left. Slowly, she lifts the trigger to her head. "I never wanted this… to happen. Please my friends…. P-please forgi-ive me…." In the blink of an eye, her life had ended.

_**The time has come, separation lost the war to love. Take my hand, grace is found, yeah where Your words begin**_

Olivia wakes up being basked in a white glorious light. Tears flow from her eyes. "B-but why am I…?" A reassuring hand touches her back.

_**You're alive, You're alive, in the waking of new life. Take my hand, in the end there's only love, there's only love**_

The feel of the hand feels familiar, as it is joined by others.

_**There's only singing for freedom. I know I'm not the only one praying to the One .Who can bring me this freedom**_

She turns around only to be sobbing the most in her life.

_**I'm ready for, I'm ready for**_

She runs to her friends' and family's' reassuring arms, knowing she has been forgiven.

_**Father please, I need rescuing. I need You and You alone**_

**THE END**


End file.
